My Sweet, Innocent Jules
by LittleMissYorkie
Summary: "Thanks. For worrying about me." I told him softly, with a little giggle, as I felt him tense up in my grip. "I-its okay." I felt him chuckle against me. Oh Jules. My sweet, innocent Jules. Just a short-ish story featuring Julian, Babe and a new OC. Not a love triangle! PenName may change, still same author (xXxRainbowxXxStarxXx) rating may change. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Intro and Disclaimer

**Okay everyone!**

So! This is a brand new story for my Band of Brothers collection! It's a story about Julian, because I absolutely adored the character and I wished he'd had some more screen time. So, I'd just like to pay a bit of a tribute to him.

Also, this is solely based on the TV show, Band of Brothers, not the actual men. I heard from a friend, that a few more of the Easy's had died and it saddened me quite a lot :( So I mean no disrespect to the men and families of Easy company.

I had the idea for this story, while watching the Hellsing OVA (if you've not seen it, and you like vampires and gore, rolled into anime, go and watch it, it amazing!). I love the characters of Seras Victoria and Pip Bernadotte and the blossoming love story, was lovely and tragic at the same time.

So I hope you all enjoy this! **P****lease read and review!**

**Yorkie**


	2. Tweety Pie

**Tweety Pie**

_Sorry about the short chapters, but I think this will be a lot easier for me write, which means, my adoring fans, that they'll be more and more chapters for Beau and all of the other stories that I have :)_

_Enjoy! R&R_

* * *

I never knew it cold get so cold. So cold, that you can't move even the tips of your fingers, or your nose. So cold, your face hurts, frozen in the same, morbid expression.

Even with my thick socks on, my boots up past my ankles, a wooly hat under my medic's helmet, my huge, and incredibly long, scarf on, and leather gloves on my hands, I was still freezing my not so sizeable tits off.

"When has it ever been this cold?" I murmured to myself, trying to shakily light a cigarette. That's when I heard the voices of the guys.

"Shut up and eat your strudel." Babe's voice grumbled. I smiled to myself, burying my face into my scarf, as I walked up to the group. Eugene Roe, another medic like me, noticed me coming first.

"Ey Romeo, where you been hiding?" he smiled slightly, causing all the guys to turn and look at me, greeting me in their usual, 'Tweet, tweet's.

"Hey Gene." I smiled. I was going to say something else, but the guys, being the rowdy assholes that they are, wouldn't shut their mouths. "Ey, tweet tweet to you mother fuckers too! Can't you see I'm talking? Shut the fuck up!"

They laughed, but turned around and went back to their conversation.

"What are they on about?" I asked Gene, kneeling down next to him. I really wanted to sit down, because I knew my legs were tired, but there was that much snow on the floor, I thought my bum would drop off. So I opted to wait until I made my way over to the goof balls.

"I think you should ask Babe, it was the highlight of his year."

"Really? What did he do this time?"

"Just ask Romeo."

* * *

"So." I grinned, parking my backside between Warren Muck and John T. Julian.

"Aw, fuck Tweety, we've just been over this." Babe groaned.

"Aw, fuck Babe, I missed it. Now tell me. Cause if it's got Gene giggling, I'll be rolling."

So they told me. And I rolled.

"Oh Edward! You never cease to amaze me!" I laughed, and all the guys laughed a long with me. Ever since I'd met them, they laughed when I laughed, apparently it was infectious. I loved my boys and they loved me. Every bit of me.

And loving every bit of me, was just something I needed. Because I couldn't get back without it. See I, was an angel, only, I'd fucked up somewhere, I don't really know how, probably because I ignore the 'red tape'. And this I what happened. I ended up, here, on Earth. The only way I could get back is if I found people who loved me, truly, for me, and to know loss. True, soul breaking, loss. I had love. Now I was waiting, in secret terror, for the loss. Because I'd lost more than, I could already handle.

We were all laughing, until I noticed Babe and Jules looking at me, in slight terror. I scrunched up my nose, before I felt something hot roll down my face, towards my lips. Touching under my nose, I found it was a nose bleed. I usually got one, whenever 'they' wanted to talk to me. If I carried on ignoring them, my eyes would bleed too. I found that one out the hard way, two weeks earlier.

"Don't worry, I got it." I waved my hands at them, finishing my cigarette and leaving.


	3. My Sweet, Innocent Jules

**My Sweet Innocent Jules**

_I think, that Julian would be very awkward around a woman, especially one that he has feelings for, since Babe in the show stated that he was a virgin. It gives him a loving and innocent personality, that matches perfectly with his face._

_I'd love to hear what you all have to say about this! PM or R&R_

**Yorkie**

* * *

"Are you ready for your loss?"

"Are you kidding me? Who? When?" I growled. Why, put me though this? There wasn't any need. It had taken me long enough to gain their trust, oh so long. I didn't trust them, and they didn't trust me. I could see where they were coming from, just popping up out of no where, three weeks before they all set off to England.

"You already know. In your heart, you know who it is." With that, he walked right through me. And I passed out.

I woke up, later, with Jules, hovering over me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

I shot up, looking around, before I turned and looked at him suspiciously.

"How long have you been there?"

"I followed you, after that thing the other week, I wanted to make sure you were okay, but when I got here, you were just dropping." I watched him carefully, studying his face. He really was worried about me. I smiled, giving him a hug.

"Thanks. For worrying about me." I told him softly, with a little giggle, as I felt him tense up in my grip.

"I-its okay." I felt him chuckle against me. Oh Jules. My sweet, innocent Jules.


End file.
